


The Prince and the Healer

by shieraseastar03



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love, Romance, Suffering, Valg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieraseastar03/pseuds/shieraseastar03





	The Prince and the Healer

His heart is dead   
  
Hers does not beat   
  
His lover gone   
  
Hers lost in ice   
  
His mind is frozen   
  
Hers is severed   
  
His name unknown   
  
Hers unremembered   
  
A girl with some healing power   
  
A boy who was afraid to leave his tower   
  
A crown that demanded a strong heir   
  
And her ending that was hard to bare


End file.
